Turn of Fate
by Rukichigo93
Summary: I've no choice, but know this, I'm not a devil" that's what Ulqiorra says. This story's about Ulqiorra's past and Rukia who changed him in the end...Ulqiruki, slight Ichiruki and Ulqihime
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach isnt mine. If it is, there'll be lots of Ichiruki, Hitsumatsu, Byakuya , Ulqiorra and Halibel. I dont know why but yesterday I got the urge to write about Ulqiorra and Rukia. Just check it out. This story is about Ulqiorra's Past, bitterness etc etc and how Rukia helped him in the end.**

* * *

**Turn of Fate**

"_My Fate was sealed._

_I don't have a choice except to follow my duty,_

_But know this : I am not a devil,"_

The dark haired young man watched the movements of the girl in front of him.

"Let me in," she declared in a clear voice.

He brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, regarding her with those bright emerald green eyes of his, "For what purpose, if may I ask?"

Her tone did not waver, "I've come to bring Inoue back home,"

_Inoue. _Ulquiorra still felt the pain on his cheek where she had slapped him. A devil, she called him.

"Normally, I might let you in," the Fourth Espada answered in a monotone, composing his body so he was towering over the black haired Shinigami in front of him, "But Aizen-sama told me not to. He told me to hold captive anyone who enter Las Noches. So, if you may leave, it will be best,"

He saw the girl's hand gripped on her Zanpakutou, drawing it out. He gazed at the sword with wonder, it was pure white.

"And if I persist?" she continued, a hint of steel entering her voice.

"Then a fight will be unhindered," Ulquiorra finished, unsheathing his own Zanpakutou. He saw the girl's eyes widened a fraction, a hint of fear, before it settled to its usual coldness.

The Espada sighed, looking at her almost pleadingly, "One last time. Please leave, Kuchiki Rukia,"

Yes, he knew her name, even though he hadn't met her before. She was Kuchiki Byakuya's sister, and the friend of Kurosaki Ichigo. The girl with the Hougyouku inside that Ichimaru Gin often talks about. It isn't good talk either. Nasty ones.

For a moment, the girl's composure wavered, letting him see the fear and confusion in her heart.

"…I can't," was her quiet answer, "I came here to save her."

"You could die," Ulquiorra offered reasonably.

She didn't answer for a few seconds. Then suddenly she smiled. The smile wasn't threatening, or sly, or even sweet… the smile was sad, and it kind of reminds him of himself.

"She would do the same for me," Rukia replied.

The Espada was taken aback. He frowned as he remembered that memory, from a life long forgotten. A life of a completely different person. A person with a different name.

**There. Chapter Two will be up shortly. Tell me what u think pls...**

**Reviews**


	2. The Past

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Bleach isnt mine. Anyway chapter two is up. Ulqiorra's past and slight Ulquruki...Enjoy

And I'm so so sorry for taking so long in updating... I've got lots to do ^^

* * *

**Fiji; December 1948**

Ulquiorra Hoshi met Hajime Yuuki when he was eight.

"Give me your bento!" a burly fifth-grader shouted at a scrawny dark haired boy.

"I-I…" the boy stuttered, closing his eyes as the fifth-grader prepared to punch him.

The blow never came.

The boy opened his eyes, surprised to see a thin eight-years old with long dark hair standing in front of him. The more extraordinary thing is, this scrawny kid held the fifth grader's arm easily with one hand, stopping his blow.

"You all right?" the kid asked. He has the most extraordinary green eyes. Beautiful, like summer meadows you rarely see in Fiji.

"Y-yeah…" the boy answered nervously.

The green-eyed kid turned to the bully, his brows frowning. Something about his appearance, maybe those chilling eyes, or midnight hair, or pale skin, or perhaps just his composure, scared the guts out of the burly boy.

"Don't ever do that again," the kid finished with a calm tone. The bully nodded nervously and yanked his arm away from the kid's grasp.

The boy watched as his opponent scram, before turning to the victim. Apparently his classmate. He didn't know his name yet because he just move to this school yesterday. This boy in front of him looked ordinary enough, with his mop of brown hair, but his eyes were a deep dark blue, a color rarely found amongst the people here.

"What's your name?" the boy asked, smiling slightly.

The brown-haired boy in front of him stood up shakily, looking at this new boy, "Er… Hajime. Hajime Yuuki,"

"I'm Ulquiorra Hoshi." He said softly, a hint of humor in his voice, "I know, strange name, isn't it?"

Hajime looked at the boy in front of him. He speaks so formally, for a boy of eight. "Nice to meet you,"

Ulquiorra simply nodded and went to the door. When he noticed that the boy wasn't following him, he turned around and smiled, "Come on,"

Hajime's face broke into a grin, "Y-yes!"

He knew this was the start of their friendship.

* * *

A knock on his door. Fourteen year old Ulquiorra smiled as he saw Hajime standing in front of his door, holding a fishing pole.

"Come on," Hajime grinned, his blue eyes twinkling, "Let's go to the river,"

Ulquiorra nodded, putting on his jacket and followed his best friend out of the door. The air was cold, as usual, as the two friends ran to the river.

They sat under the tree, preparing their fishing pole. Ulquiorra swung the pole and it splashed the clear water.

"Whoever gets the bigger fish wins," Ulquiorra declared.

"Bring it on," Hajime grinned, his blue eyes bright with excitement.

An hour later the two boys were sitting on the grasses, with Hajime making the fire and grilling the fishes they got.

"Smells delicious," Ulquiorra remarked, sniffing the air. He prepared the plates.

A moment later, Hajime divided the fishes with his fork and put some on Ulquiorra's plate.

"Thanks," he said, and took a bite, savoring the taste, "Wow, this is good,"

"I captured the bigger fish," Hajime reminds him and Ulquiorra laughed.

The green eyed boy looked at the bright blue sky. Somehow he fell silent.

"Something wrong…?" Hajime asked.

A smile tugged on his lips, "Nothing, I just remembered the day we first met. When you're being bullied by that guy,"

His friend chuckled, "Don't remind me,"

"It's just…" Ulquiorra smiled, resting his head against the tree bark, "We've been friends for six years, can you believe it?"

Next to him Hajime nodded, "Yeah… It seems like only yesterday, isn't it?" his voice trailed away, "I wish we could be friends forever,"

Ulquiorra looked at him, still smiling, something he rarely do except when he's playing around with his best friend.

"Of course we'll always be friends. I will always be your best friend," he promised sincerely.

The other boy looked at him, "Me too,"

They continued eating, talking about their day. Just like everything Best Friends do.

Just two boys sitting under the tree, morning sunlight on their beaming faces.

* * *

A year later, Ulquiorra was sitting in front of his porch when he heard a scream. No one else could hear it for his house was detached from the other villagers and his parents were away.

"HOSHI!"

Ulquiorra froze as he stood up, his eyes scanning around him. He knew the voice well. Hajime. He must be in trouble.

Footsteps. His friend came running at him, his blue eyes wide with fear. Ulquiorra frowned, "What's the matter?"

"A-A monster…" Hajime stuttered, pointing behind him.

Ulqiorra raised a brow. A monster?

"Come on now, don't try to kid me, Ha-" he began, and stopped dead when he saw what was chasing his friend.

That hideous creature.

Something resembling a huge wolf came from behind the trees. It didn't have any fur, just white mask and bone-white skin covering its body. Its eyes were bright red, embedded inside the two slits in its mask.

The creature roared, showing his rows of jagged teeth.

For the first time in his life, Ulqiorra was truly scared. "What was… that?"

"I don't know!" Hajime said, his eyes widening with unspeakable fear, "It chase me when I was going to your house,"

The monster took a step toward them and brought down his huge clawed hands. Ulqiorra dodged to one side in time, rolling over the snow, but it caught Hajime between its claws.

The creature roared again, this time with delight, his grip tightening around Hajime's waist. Ulqiorra watched in horror as his best friend trashed and screamed.

_It was going to eat him, _Ulqiorra thought. He was afraid, and for a moment a thought flitted through his mind.

_Should I just run? _He thought, then scolded himself for being foolish. Of course not. Hajime was his best friend.

He wasn't that low to abandon him.

"LET HIM GO!" Ulqiorra shouted, running at the monster with bare hands. He saw a stick lying nearby on the snow and picked it, hitting the creature's leg harmlessly.

Ulqiorra took a leap and threw the stick upward. It hit the monster in one eye. He howled with pain and released Hajime. Ulqiorra watched in relief as his friend rolled down the snow, still grimacing with pain.

He ran to his side.

"You all right?" Ulqiorra asked, concerned. Hajime just flashed him a weak smile and nodded.

The monster regained its balance, and furious, it grabbed Ulqiorra. The boy screamed in pain as the creature tightened its grip around him, crunching his bones.

"H-Help…" he said feebly.

Below him, Hajime stood up, looking at the monster with fear, then at him.

"Help…" Ulqiorra started again, his voice fainter by every moment. His bones ache, his skin on fire.

He saw his best friend took a step toward the monster, then stopped. Ulqiorra frowned, still screaming from the pain.

_Is he not going to help me?_

Hajime looked at him, tears in his eyes. He shook his head, muttering apologizes before turning on his heels and ran.

"W-wait…" he said weakly, but it was no more than a whisper. He saw his best friend running away from him, leaving him at his fate.

The monster crunched him again, and the pain hurts like hell. This time, though, the boy did not scream.

He lost his voice. He lost his words. He lost his world.

The pain in his heart was unbearable as he saw Hajime abandoning him.

_He promised he'll always stand by my side…_

His eyesight started to fade as the monster brought him to its hungry jaws. The last thing he saw was Hajime disappearing between those trees.

He didn't even try to escape as he was plunged into the monster's throat. He just lay still, the spirit of life drained away from him.

So this was it feels like. Being betrayed.

Darkness enveloped him, pain everywhere. Ulqiorra closed his eyes, feeling his heart stop beating, feeling like death…

He woke up as Ulquiorra Schiffer, his face utterly unrecognizable, covered by a smooth, white mask.

A _hollow._

* * *

Ulquiorra shook the thoughts away from his head. It has been a long time since he had thought of Hajime. The thought of it brought pain in his heart.

The black-haired Espada smiled wryly, "She would do the same for you, huh?"

The Shinigami girl in front of him frowned, her white Zanpakutou pointed at him, "What do you mean?"

Ulqiorra closed his eyes warily, "Nothing," he said quietly, "Now, would you _please _go away? I do not like killing people but I have got orders."

The girl's jaw hardened, "No." she said, blue eyes blazing. Blue eyes that so reminded him of Hajime's…

"Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia chanted, twirling her sword in hand gracefully. Ulqiorra sighed. She was no match for him. For eighth or ninth or perhaps even the seventh Espada maybe, but not to him.

"Hakuren!"

a wave of ice rolled to him like an avalanche. Ulqiorra held up his hand, absorbing the force in his palm. The ice disappeared like it was nothing but an illusion.

Rukia's eyes widened, her face paler if it was even possible, "What-?"

"I told you already," Ulquiorra said in a monotone, "To back away,"

The boy Espada clicked his hand.

"Bind," he said, and cero barrier surrounded Rukia. The girl was trapped inside.

"You'll be locked in the cell, waiting for Aizen-sama's judgment," Ulqiorra declared, clicking his hand again. There was a flash and Rukia found herself in a small, dark room with a small window, a bed, a sink, and steel bars as door.

"Release," Ulqiorra said quietly and the cero barrier disappeared, leaving Rukia sprawled and out-of-reiatsu on the cell's damp floor.

"Food will be delivered shortly," he said promptly, walking slowly towards the door.

Movements behind him. Rukia staggered up weakly.

"Release-me," she said in a voice dangerously low.

"You're in no positions of making threats, Shinigami trash," answered the Espada coldly.

"I can't believe you hollows!" she shouted back at him, "You have no rights to locked me up. You're all better off dead."

His answer was faint, "I was just following orders, it makes no difference whether I'm… I'm a hollow or not."

Her blue eyes looked at him sadly, almost pleadingly, "And I was just trying to save a friend. Was there anything wrong with that?"

He got no answer to that. Silently, the green-eyed Espada walked out of the room, his footsteps make no sound of impact as they hit the cold marble floor, leaving Rukia sitting on her bed, trying so hard not to cry.

Cause crying is weak.

* * *

**So what do you think? Chapter three will be up soon if u reviews ^^  
**


End file.
